Truth or Dare Time
by makorralover99
Summary: The Adventure Time crew playing truth or dare and you guys choose the truths and dares! request anything! just leave it in the reviews and i'll wright it as a chapter! its up to you!
1. Chapter 1

**K folks I got bored and am having writers block with my other story called ****He Doesn't do Much**** (please look it up and review it) so I came up with this little bitch! **

**So the adventure time crew have all come together for a game of truth or dare and guess what? YOU GUYS GET TO PICK! Yep just leave a review on what you want the characters to ask each other or dare each other. Literally you can have them do **_**anything.**_** Im not picky. Well keep it T rated please? That's it. So don't be afraid to ask! Its really up to you!**

**Chapter one 1: the game begins**

Finn and Jake were just sitting I the tree house bored out of their minds.

"Man, Jake I'm bored something fierce. There's nothin' to fight!" Finn said to his best friend/adoptive brother.

"Hey man that isn't my problem." The dog said to Finn. Finn rolled his eyes "I know it's not your problem but aren't you bored too?"

Jake shrugged "I guess so man but what do want to do?"

Finn sighed and thought for a minute. He sighed again when nothing came to mind "I don't even know man."

They both let out a thoughtful 'hmmmm' as they contemplated the options. "Hey want to listen to me play my viola?"

Finn winced slightly. That was the _last_ Finn wanted to do right now. "Uh, no thanks man."

Jake shrugged "Your loss man. Hey I know!" Jake exclaimed jumping off the couch. Finn also jumped off the couch getting excited. "What is it dude?"

"Let's play Truth or Dare!" Jake exclaimed excitingly

Finn's shoulders slumped in disappointment. "Oh. But that's no fun when it's just the two of us."

Jake gave a mischievous smirk "Then let's invite everyone bro!"

Finn mirrored Jakes smirk. "Let's do it bro!"

The two adventurers sent a message out to all of their friends.

"Okay, who did we invite?" Jake asked his brother

Finn looked at the list before answering "Hmm, Well we got Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, Lady, and…..the Ice King?"

Jake groaned "Aw man, how'd he get on there?"

Finn sighed "I don't know."

"Well what do we do now?" Jake asked

"We wait"

Once everyone had arrived they all sat on the floor in a circle. "So Finn," PB started "What are we playing again?

Finn grinned "Truth or Dare."

A cheer went out since everyone loved that game.

"Okay," Finn said Pausing for dramatic effect "Who's first?"

**Well there you have it. Next chapter is whenever someone leaves a review requesting what they want. Remember keep it T but other than that It doesn't matter to me. I enjoy seeing what you come up with!**


	2. Chapter 2

**NOT AN ACTUAL CHAPTER! SORRY**

**Oh my glob you guys! im like crying tears of joy! i have like 6 requests! i dont know how im gonna keep up! im only on the first dare still! dont worry all you who requested i will get to your request (Eventually).**

**oh and to the guest called WalkInThePark, dont worry kissing is not M rated. and you can dare as many times as you want!**

**Love,**

**Kayla ;3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok people I'm like really happy right now! I'm super surprised I got a request so fast! Even though the request if rather…..odd. But hey I'm a woman of my word and I did say I would wright about anything. So here it goes! Person who requested this, I hope you enjoy!**

**Requested by: some guest who calls themselves Mustard.**

Chapter 2

Marceline Dares Jake to slap Lady with a fish

Before anyone could answer Marceline said "Okay weenies I'm asking first." She got an evil grin on her face and looked at Jake. "I got a good one."

Jake gulped. That little grin right there was enough to make Jake scared of Marceline all over again.

Marceline kept grinning knowing she was scaring the dog. And she was enjoying it. "Okay Jake, Truth or Dare?" she asked. Jake contemplated the options. If he chose dare she could make him _do anything. _If he chose truth she could ask him _anything. _

Jake took a shaky breath. "D-dare." He responded.

Marceline's grin grew wider. That was exactly what she had wanted him to say. "I dare you to slap LR with a fish."

Finn covered his mouth to muffle his laughter and the Ice King snickered. Jake's eyes widened as did Lady's. Suddenly Jake's face went red with anger. "I AM _NOT _GOING TO SLAP MY _GIRLFRIEND_!" he shouted in rage. Marceline made a 'tsk, tsk' sound and looked at Jake with a sly smirk. "A dare is a dare, Jake. You _have _to." She said to him.

"F-fine, but where am I even going to _get _a fish?" he asked thinking he had won this one until the ice King spoke up.

"Oh, I always carry fish in case Gunter wants a snack." He said pulling out a full sized Alaskan Tuna and handed it to Jake.

"Thanks a lot." Jake growled glaring at the old man. "No problem." The King happily replied not detecting the heavy sarcasm in the dog's voice.

Lady looked at Jake with pleading eyes. Jake's eyes softened. "I'm sorry baby cakes." He said giving her a kiss.

"geugeos-ege neomu eolyeoun jagiya eul haji bosibsio." (try not to do it too hard sweetie.)She said .

"I promise." He said to her.

He closed his eyes and looked away before bringing the fish down on his girlfriend's cheek. She let out a yelp of pain and tears pricked her eyes.

"Oh I'm so sorry baby!" Jake said hugging his girlfriend as a tear trickled down her cheek.

He turned to glare at the vampire queen. "You pay for this you bitch." He growled out.

"Jake! Language!", PB scolded while Finn put an arm protectively around Marceline's waist and glared at his friend. "If you call Marcy that again I'll mess up your bread and butter, man."

Jake growled and stood up "She was the one that made me _slap _M'Lady!"

Finn scowled and also stood up "I don't care! You don't call my girlfriend a bitch!"

Bubblegum got in between the two boys in effort to keep them apart. "Guys' let's just calm down. Whose turn is it now?"

Jake grinned and looked at Marceline. "My turn."

**Well Mustard I hope you happy for making LR cry. And yes Marcy And Finn **_**are **_**dating. Finnceline 4eva! Okay fangirl moment over.**

**Anyway the next chapter should be up very soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**NOT AN ACTUAL CHAPTER! SORRY**

**Omg you guys! im soooooooooo sooooooooo sooooooooooo soooooooooo soooooooooo very sorry! please dont hate me! my laptop totally broke down! it hates me i swear it always chooses the worst possible time to do that! im sooooooo sorry! i know you guys hate right now but i wasnt able to even write because of my laptop. i know i need a new one. T-T. ive been reading reviews on my ipod and it like almost made me cry. **

**Special message to WalkInThePark and MarshallFromAT55: im soooo sorry you guys! i know you guys enjoy my story and me not updating must be killing you. but imma get started on the next chapter right away!**

**also all of you should know this isnt the only thing i need to work on. i have my other story 'he doesnt do much' and i need to start the sequal to Merry Christmas Gumball. (if you R&R those i will love you forever) so yeah ive got a lot on my plate. plus i have school! eighth grade is frickin stressfuL! science and language arts are totally killing me right now. T-T. but ill try to update as often as possible!**

**PEACE OUT!**

**Love,**

**Kayla**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the extremely late chapter 3**

**Requested by mustard**

**Chapter 3**

**Jake dares Marceline to kiss Bubblegum**

Jake grinned and looked at Marceline "My turn."

Marcy gulped and couldn't help but feel a small twinge of nervousness. The smile on the yellow dogs face looked hungry for revenge.

"Marceline I dare you to kiss PB!" he said with an evil laugh.

"WHAT!?" Marceline and Princess Bubblegum yelled simultaneously. Ice King and BMO were cracking up on the ground while Finn glared at Jake.

"There is no way I am doing that!" Marcy said while staring daggers at the dog. "I agree!" PB said,

"You have to do it remember? A dare is a dare." He said using the exact same words she had used earlier.

Marcy sighed in defeat. She couldn't back down from a dare, he reputation would be ruined. "Fine. Pucker up Bonnibell." She muttered.

The candy princess simply stared at her in shock. "You're seriously going to do it?" she said as her face turned a paler shade of pink.

"We have to. And besides, it's just a dare." She said to the terrified girl. The princess shook her head vigorously. "Nope. No way am I doing _that._"

"You have to. And don't worry it won't mean anything." She said trying to calm the hysterical girl.

"No I won't-", she was cut off as Marcy grabbed her face and gently kissed the girl for a split second before pulling away and spitting and wiping her mouth. Princess Bubblegum simply fainted.

Marcy snorted as she looked at the passed out girl then turned to Jake who was laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes. "Are you happy, dog?" she hissed at him.

"Th-that was g-great!" he said in-between laughs.

Marcy just rolled her eyes and rested her head on her boyfriend's shoulder who wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head. "Don't worry," Finn whispered to her "Later I'll make you forget _all _about that." He said in a seductive tone.

She smirked and whispered in his ear, "Can't wait."

Jake, who heard their littler conversation despite the whispering, wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Gross! Can you guys talk about that stuff later! We don't need to hear that!"

Finn chuckled "Sorry bro but it's hard to resist a body like this." He said tightening his grip on his girlfriend.

Jake just rolled his eyes. "Whatevs, man. So who's going next."

"Me." Marceline said immediately

**Yeah I hated writing this chapter. Bubbline is like the pairing I hate the most. When I read this request I was like 'Nohoooooooooo!' but I fixed it by putting some finnceline in here. :3 but this chapter almost made me rate it M because there are some pretty strong suggestive themes in this one soooo…yeah. Well anyway next chapter will be up soon if my laptop decides to play nice.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Woohoo! Two updates in one day! I deserve a reward or something. Just kidding I suck. Well here it is. This chapter might be a little short.**

**Requested by TRAINS**

**Chapter 4**

**Marceline asks Jake if he is afraid of her**

"Me." Marceline said immediately

"What?" Jake said "You, like, just went!" he said glaring at the vampire

"I think after _that _dare," she said pointing to the still passed out princess "I deserve to go again."

"But-", the dog started but Marcy cut him off. "Nope, I'm going." She said not backing down. Jake just growled and crossed his arms.

"Okay, Jake truth or dare?" she said to the dog.

Jake groaned. He saw this coming. "Truth." He said. No way in hell was he choosing dare again.

Marcy just smirked. Not as fun as dare would have been but she could manage with truth. "Okay dog, so tell me the truth, are you afraid of me?" she said grinning evilly.

The dog blushed slightly "Wh-what? N-no! My f-fear was b-b-based on ignorance." He stammered not meeting the eyes of the vampire.

"Are you sure?" Marcy said transforming into a giant tentacle monster.

Jake screamed in terror and hid behind his girlfriend. Marceline turned back into her regular self with a smug grin. "That's what I thought." She said seemingly satisfied.

Jake growled at her and she hissed. "Settle down!" Princess bubblegum said getting up. "She turned to Finn, "Finn, why don't you go next?" she said smiling sweetly at him. Marcy narrowed her eyes at that smile but shook it off. Bonnibell knew better than to mess with _her _man.

"Okay." Finn said grinning "I'll go."

**Warned you it would be short.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here ya go!**

**Requested by WalkInThePark**

**Chapter 5 **

**Dare PB to punch ice king**

"Okay." Finn said grinning "I'll go."

Finn looked around the group of people until his eyes rested on PB and Ice King. And grin spread across his face. PB was going to love this.

"Okay, Princess, Truth or dare?" he said smiling at her.

"M-me?" the princess said nervously. Every inch of her was telling her to play it safe and pick truth but she wanted to impress a certain someone. "Dare." She said trying to sound as confident as possible. But her voice came out in a nervous squeak. Marceline snickered at that.

She shot a quick glare at the vampire before looking to Finn silently asking for the dare.

He grinned. "PB I dare you to punch the Ice King!" Princess Bubblegum grinned. That was the best thing she heard all day.

"Gladly." She said. And with that she turned to the Ice King and punched him as hard as she could in the jaw. This caused him to fly backwards and hit the wall. The princess stood up and got in his face. "That's for all the times you captured me you old creep." She said in a harsh whisper.

The Ice King groaned in pain and held his jaw. "Hey!" Marcy shouted at the Princess and got up to help the old man. "You didn't have to do it so hard Bonnibell!" she said as she helped IK up.

The candy princess's jaw dropped. "Your _defending _him?" she said in disbelief "Do you know all the horrible things he's done!" she shouted at the vampire. "It isn't his fault!" Marcy countered. "What do you mean it isn't his fault!" she yelled getting extremely angry "Do you know all the things he's done to me? He is nothing but a creep and a pathetic old man!" she yelled. "He wasn't always like that!" Marceline shouted with tears in her eyes. "He wasn't always like this. The way he is now…it's…it's not the real him." Her voice was soft now and the tears were freely flowing. "He used to be so kind and helpful. He was a great man…he did so much for me….he took care of me, protected me. He was like a father to me. He loved me when no one else did. He's practically the only family I have left." She finished her voice barely a whisper.

"Marceline I-", PB started but Marcy cut her off with an ironic laugh. "And do you know what the worst part is?" she said her lip quivering and the tears now pouring "He can't even _remember. _He can't even remember me. He can't remember who he is and what I used to mean to him." She was sobbing now but she wasn't finished. "It's like he's _gone_. He's all I have left and he's _gone_." She sat down and buried her face in her hands as silent sobs racked her body. Finn wrapped his arms around his girlfriend in attempt to comfort her. She responded by clutching on to him and burying her face in his chest and sobbed. His shirt was getting soaked but he didn't care he just wrapped his arms around her tighter and whispered sweet nothings in her ear.

Bubblegum just stood there speechless. Did Ice King really used to be normal? She sat down and whispered softy, "I'm sorry. I didn't know." She said as she hugged her knees to her chest and stared at the floor.

Ice King was utterly speechless. Even the aching in his jaw was unnoticed. No one had ever stood up for him before. And those words she said. They felt like they should mean something. It was like thoughts that were there but he couldn't reach them. It gave him a headache.

"S-so," Jake said breaking the silence "Who's next?"

**DRAMA BOMB! Okay let me just say I looooved writing this chapter. I hope it makes up for the week long update. And yes I don't hate the ice king. I feel extremely sorry for him. I thought this would just put some attention on the relationship between IK and Marcy. I think she really cares for him. Sorry for all of you who hate ice king but im starting to like him. To me he's not ice king he's Simon Petrickov. (Sorry if I spelled his last name wrong) but anyway I just really sympathize him.**

**Anyway. SORRY FOR THE WEEK LONG UPDATE! As I have said I have school and im busy. Plus I've been spending a lot of time on deviantART. (please look me up. Im peacelover99) and that site takes up a lot of my time. I'll try to update a couple times a week though but don't expect daily updates. And don't forget to request truths and dares! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my pretties! Here you go! I hope you enjoy!**

**Requested By: WalkInThePark**

**(WARNING: THIS CHAPTER WILL PROBABLY BE EXTREMELY SHORT! I couldn't really find a way to make it interesting. Just mildly humorous)**

**Chapter 6**

**BMO asks Ice King if the punch hurt **

"S-so," Jake said breaking the silence "Who's next?"

The dog looked around the room hoping someone would speak up. Finn was too busy comforting Marceline and the vampire herself, although she had stopped crying, was in no condition to talk.

"I will go Jake." BMO spoke up politely.

"Ok BMO. Choose your victim. Heh, heh." The dog said hoping that the little robot will liven thing up a bit.

BMO looked around the room trying to decide who he should pick. His gaze fell on the Ice King.

"Ice King." He said pointing at the old man. "Oh boy, here we go." IC said with a groan. Why did everyone have to pick on him?

"Truth or Dare, Ice King?" the robot said to him.

"Truth I guess." He said with a shrug.

"Did it hurt you when the Princess Bubblegum punched you in the jaw?" the little robot asked.

"Wh-wha? No! not at all! It's gonna take a lot more than a silly little punch to hurt a macho man like myself." Said the Ice King, his eyes shifting.

"Oh yeah?" PB said getting up. "Want to test that theory?" she said as she raised her fist in a threatening way.

The old man yelped and hid behind BMO.

Everyone cracked up laughing and even Marcy gave a small smile.

**Totally short I know and sorry for the long update. I've just got so much on my plate…**


End file.
